


How To Show You Care

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [38]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Caring, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock's trying to leave sickbay but McCoy isn't done with him yet.





	How To Show You Care

“You ain’t dismissed yet!” McCoy yelled, storming after Spock.

“I am your superior.” Spock turned to him. “You cannot ‘dismiss’ me.”

“You’re my _patient_. You stay ‘til I discharge you.”

“A patient may discharge themselves if they may receive better care elsewhere.”

McCoy drew up sharply.

“Fine. You don’t think I’m _caring_ enough then you go see if M’Benga will _care_ properly.”

He stormed back to his office. Spock followed.

“I did not intend to imply you were lacking in care,” he began before the door shut behind him.

Jim turned to Christine.

“Spock’s ill?”

She looked up.

“He sneezed.”


End file.
